Terperangkap Jerat Cinta Om Ganteng
by MetamorphoQueen
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka curhatan dan perkataan isengnya pada Gaara akan menjadi nyata. Berawal dari acara lamaran kakak pertamanya, Naruto harus dikejutkan oleh pernyataan dari seorang 'Om Ganteng' berekspresi sedatar papan talenan. Entah, itu suatu anugerah atau musibah. Yang Naruto yakini, om bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu benar-benar tidak waras. SasuFemNaru.


"Gaar, kamu pernah gak suka sama seseorang awal mulanya menggebu, tapi pas udah pacaran ... eh, tau-tau rasanya seperti menghilang gitu?"

Merenung sejenak, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang ditanya itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; ketika fokusnya kembali terarah pada wajah gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat dengan mimik muka serius. "Maksud kamu kerasa hambar gitu?"

Mendapatkan anggukkan antusias dari gadis ber _name tag_ 'Uzumaki Naruto' di hadapannya, dia pun menghela napasnya sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku gak pernah ngerasain yang namanya suka yang menggebu, Nar. Selama ini semuanya kerasa datar-datar aja."

Memberenggut, Naruto— sang penanya— menatap sebal pemuda bersurai merah bata yang _notabene_ nya merupakan sepupunya tersebut. "Gaara ... kamu benar-benar tidak asyik," cibirnya, ketus.

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, tapi kemudian mengarahkan kedua iris _jade_ nya; menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa? Kamu ... apa kamu lagi ngerasa hambar dengan pacarmu?"

"Ehehe …."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Gaara kembali harus menghela napasnya ketika mendengar kekehan kaku dari gadis yang kini tengah menggaruk sebelah permukaan pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian baru jalan sekitar lima mingguan?"

Masih dengan telunjuk yang menggaruk permukaan pipinya, Naruto meringis pelan. "Itulah ... Gaar, masalahnya. Kamu tau sendiri perjuangan aku dulu buat sekedar PDKT sama dia. Seriusan, Gaar ... lama-lama kok aku ngerasa kayak gak ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari kebersamaan kami. Semua lempeng-lempeng aja, gak ada deg-deg'annya sama sekali saat jalan sama dia."

"Mungkin karena kamu udah terbiasa sama dia," jawab Gaara sedatar mungkin.

"Beda, Gaar ...," tolak Naruto, bersikukuh. "Aku benar-benar ngerasa hambar. Serasa gak ada _chemistry_ lagi buat ngelanjutin hubungan sama dia."

Gaara hanya menatap datar; sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memberikan bantahan saat ini, dan membiarkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang dia tahu belumlah selesai.

"Saat dia pegang atau gandeng tangan aku, aku gak ngerasain jantung aku berdebar kayak dulu. Begitu pun saat deket atau jauh sama dia, aku seolah gak ngerasa perbedaan apa-apa. Pokoknya gak _love-dovey_ lah."

"Trus ... kamu maunya apa? Mau mutusin dia?" Gaara bertanya asal.

Mengangkat bahu, seulas senyum hambar tersungging pada wajah berkulit _tan_ miliknya.

"Kamu itu emang aneh, Nar," Gaara berdecak pelan. "Hubungan sama cowok gak pernah bisa tahan lama. Paling banter juga dua bulan. Entah kamu yang diputusin atau mutusin, selalu aja terkesan gak pernah serius hubungan."

"Wih ... kamu kok kesannya kayak pengen aku cepet nikah aja. Serius …." Naruto cekikikan sejenak, "Jadi serem, ah, kesannya."

"Tsk ... aku cuma gak mau kamu dicap _playgirl_ aja, Nar," Pemuda tampan beralis tipis dan bertato unik di sebelah dahinya itu menatap Naruto penuh kasih. "Aku gak akan rela kalau sepupu kesayanganku ini dianggap buruk oleh orang lain. Gak ada yang boleh ngatain kamu sembarangan."

Mengulas senyum, Naruto meraih sebelah tangan Gaara dan mengelusnya. "Aku benar-benar beruntung punya kamu, Gaar."

"Hm."

Lama terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu, selang beberapa saat kemudian pun Gaara kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nar ...," Iris mata _jade_ nya nampak berkilat, serius. "Sebaiknya kamu vakum dulu deh tebar pesona atau tertarik buat hubungan sama cowok."

Terkejut, gadis itu pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sepupunya, dan kemudian menatap Gaara tak percaya— seolah pemuda tersebut memiliki lebih dari satu kepala. "Kamu yang bener aja, Gaar," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kamu mau aku pindah haluan jadi _lesbi_? _Yuri_ -an gitu?"

 _Pluk …._

"Awww ...," mengaduh, Naruto mengelus dahinya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah lemparan sebuah bukuyang sedari tadi tersimpan di atas meja. "Sakit ... Gaar," rengeknya manja.

"Abis ngapain coba penyakit _telmi_ -mu dipelihara," Gaara mendelikkan matanya. "Aku gak segila itu kali."

"Trus maksudnya apa coba kalau bukan nyuruh aku jadi pencinta _Yuri?"_

"Haduh ... capek, dah," sahutnya berlebihan. "Maksudku ... kamu _stop_ tebar PHP pada cowok-cowok, dan ...," Gaara sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya untuk mendramatisir keadaan. "Jangan terlalu cepat mengartikan perasaan tertarik kamu sebagai jatuh cinta."

 _Krik ... krik …._

Dan, Gaara pun hanya bisa meremat wajahnya, merasa gemas dengan kediaman dan ekspresi kebingungan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah sepupu pirangnya tersebut.

Sementara, Naruto terkekeh kaku setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"Seriusan, Gaar ...," Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat untuk sejenak. "Jujur aku memang _telmi,_ tapi bener deh ... penjelasan kamu bener-bener kerasa gak nyambung."

"Haah ... sebahagiamu-lah," jawab Gaara, pasrah bercampur frustasi. Anak dari adik ibunya tersebut benar-benar selalu membuatnya _OOC,_ dan hanya di hadapannya lah Gaara merasa bebas mengeluarkan seluruh ekspresinya yang jarang—bahkan nyaris tak pernah ditampakkannya di muka umum.

"Kamu tahu, Gaar," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kadang aku ngerasa kalau kayaknya aku lebih baik berhubungan sama orang yang lebih tua deh."

"Anak kuliahan ... maksudmu?"

"Entahlah," Gadis bermata _sapphire_ tersebut tampak menerawang. "Om-om juga tidak buruk sepertinya."

Mengangkat alis super tipisnya, Gaara merasa takjub dengan penuturan gadis di hadapannya. "Boleh aku mengatakan kalau pemikiranmu sepertinya semakin error?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka serius.

"Kurasa tidak juga," sebuah cengiran lebar ditampakkannya. "Selama dia bukan pacar, tunangan atau suami orang, rasanya tidak masalah."

"Kamu serius?"

Tak menjawab, Naruto lebih memilih merapikan buku-buku yang tampak berserakan di atas meja, dan kemudian dengan tanpa berkata sepatah kata apa pun segera meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di Perpustakaan.

Sementara, pemuda berambut merah bata yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah seenaknya sepupu pirangnya tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Terperangkap Jerat Cinta Om Ganteng**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Typo's, Bahasa baku dan tidak baku, dll._

 _Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other pair._

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

 _Happy reading …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan meja, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Iris _sapphire_ indahnya yang terhalang lensa kacamata ber _frame_ biru muda nampak berbinar bosan, pun dengan pantulan deretan kata yang terpantul jelas dari layar laptop di hadapannya.

Menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi membungkuk ke arah meja, gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di atas _keyboard_ laptop ber _chasing_ putihnya. Menengadahkan wajah ke atas, matanya bergerak seketika menerawang permukaan langit-langit kamar tidurnya yang bercat biru muda. Sebuah senyuman kecut tercetak jelas; melengkung pada bibirnya.

"Ha-ah ...," mendesah, Naruto memijit pelan ujung pangkal hidungnya. "Kenapa susah sekali menyelesaikan makalah ini sendirian? Masa harus minta tolong Gaara lagi? Kan, gak lucu nelpon dia tengah malam begini."

Terdiam dalam keheningan dan ketiadaan jawaban, gadis itu pun dengan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun—

 _ **Brak ...**_

—suara pintu yang dibuka—atau tepatnya dibanting— secara kasar, membuatnya seketika terlonjak, kaget. Rasa kantuk yang tadinya sempat mampir pun seketika menguap begitu saja.

Mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke belakang, Naruto menatap garang seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang tampak menyeringai begitu lebarnya dengan kaki kanan yang menempel pada permukaan pintu kamarnya.

' _Pantas saja, si Kyuubi bodoh itu menendang lagi pintu kamarku,_ ' batinnya geram.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu pasti belum tidur," ungkap pemuda tersebut dengan begitu entengnya.

"Ya, lantas kamu boleh tendang gitu pintu kamarku?" desis Naruto, sinis.

"Alah ... lebay, ah. Mukamu makin jelek tau kalau lagi marah."

"Udah salah, bukannya minta maaf ... malah ngehina. Adik jenis dan macam apaan sih kamu itu, Kyuubi?"

"Kamu kata _spesies_ , apa?"

"Bodo," balas Naruto tak peduli.

Melangkahkan kakinya maju, pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru tua polos itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Aissh ... berat, Dodol," pekik Naruto seraya mendorong-dorong punggung tegap adik lelakinya yang sama sekali tak berubah sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Tsk ... _stop,_ kenapa? Aku mau curhat tau."

"Tapi, gak begini juga kali posisinya," protesnya dengan nada melengking yang memekakkan telinga, _minus_ Kyuubi yang memang sudah kebal dengan _frekuensi_ suara kakaknya yang memang sangat cempreng itu.

"Kyuubi, _please ..._ aku udah gak kuat, badan kamu berat banget."

Menyerah, pemuda bermata _rubby_ itu pun bangkit dari posisi menduduki kakaknya dan berpindah ke pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kamu mau curhat apa sih, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto, setelah dirinya selesai menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah dan setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Terdiam, pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto datar.

"Kyuu, ini udah mau jam setengah satu, lho," peringat Naruto seraya memutar kursi belajarnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sang adik.

"Masih tentang _dia_ ," jawabnya datar.

"Ha-ah ...," mendesah, gadis bermata langit siang itu pun menatap adiknya prihatin. "Kamu benar-benar suka sama gurumu itu, ya."

Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataanlah yang diungkapkan Naruto. Sementara, pemuda di hadapannya tetap bertahan dengan posisi diam dan ekspresinya yang datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Namun, Naruto dengan sangat jelas menangkap kekalutan dari binar mata adik kesangannya tersebut.

"Kamu tahu ini berisiko, Kyuu, tapi kenapa kamu tetap bersikukuh dengan kekeraskepalaanmu, Kyuu?"

"Keturunan Namikaze memang keras kepala," timpal Kyuubi tak acuh.

"Alasan ...," Naruto memutar matanya, bosan. "Pada dasarnya kamu hanya mencari pembenaran agar tidak disebut bodoh atau masokis."

"Kenapa aku mendengar nada cibiran dalam perkataanmu?" tanya Kyuubi tajam, merasa tak senang.

"Karena aku memang tengah mencibirmu," jawab Naruto, enteng.

"Aku sedang curhat, bukan ingin diceramahi."

"Ya. Tapi, curhatanmu yang bertajuk sama, selalu membuatku ingin menceramahimu, Kyuu."

"Kalau begitu ... tahan, _Baka._ "

"Sesukaku, ini mulutku. Kalau tidak mau dengar, ya sudah ... tutup saja telingamu. Repot amat."

"Kamu itu nyebelin amat sih, Nar," Kyuubi mendelik. "Katanya kamu bakal selalu ada buat aku, tapi ... mana?"

Memberenggut, Naruto menatap adiknya menyerah. "Iya, iya ... aku minta maaf. Memangnya selama hampir dua minggu ini, apa yang terjadi sama kamu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Kyuubi tampak menerawang. "Dia cuek sama aku."

"..." Naruto hanya diam, memasuki mode sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Awalnya sih aku biasa-biasa aja, bahkan ngerasa lega dan senang. Aku berpikir dia nyerah dan coba _move on_ dari aku, tapi ...," Kyuubi menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap kakaknya dalam, "kok makin ke sini, aku gak rela sama pemikiran aku. Rasanya gak enak dan bikin aku sesak. Aku ... aku gak rela dia _move on_ gitu aja."

 _'Bahkan Kyuubi yang terkenal keras pun bisa jadi kayak gini karena cinta,'_ membatin, Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Nar, aku buruk banget, kan?" tanya Kyuubi lemah.

 _'Gak, kok. Kamu cuma_ tsundere, _ngeselin, keras kepala, berharga diri tinggi, sok kuat, dan sedikit labil.'_

"Nar ... kok diem aja, sih?" tanya Kyuubi, merasa gemas dan kesal dengan kediaman kakaknya.

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, merasa linglung setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Kamu dengerin aku, kan?" tanya Kyuubi, mencoba memastikan.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto antusias seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terus jawaban kamu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Gak, kok. Kamu gak buruk. Normal aja, normal banget malah."

"Tapi ... a—"

"Kyuu ...," menyela ucapan sang adik, Naruto menatap adiknya dalam. "Wajar buat kamu bersikap dan ngerasain hal kayak gitu. Secara—" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membuat tanda kutip, "—itu terbilang, ya begitulah ... maaf, tidak normal." jelasnya dengan ringisan di akhir ucapannya.

"Jadi, ini yang terbaik, ya?" tanyanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Merasa tak enak hati dan tak tega dengan ucapannya sendiri, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan berpindah menghampiri adiknya, kemudian segera memeluk Kyuubi dengan eratnya. "Maaf ... aku tidak akan mengiyakan atau mengatakan tidak. Kau masih kelas dua SMP, jalanmu masih panjang, Kyuu. Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak akan melarang, tapi aku ... aku hanya se—"

"Aku mengerti." sahut Kyuubi mantap, seraya tangannya bergerak perlahan melepaskan pelukan sang kakak.

"Kyuu?"

Mengulas senyum tipis, Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan tumbuh dewasa. Dan, di saat itu berjanjilah, kamu akan selalu mendukung dan berdiri di sampingku ... walau apa pun yang aku lakukan."

Terkekeh, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya; hal yang membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan kening dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Asal itu bukan suatu tindak kejahatan, jawabannya tentu saja pasti," ungkap Naruto, merasa tidak tega dengan kemurungan adiknya yang salah mengartikan kekehan dan gelengan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji, Kyuu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, walaupun akhirnya adikku nantinya benar-benar memilih menjadi tidak normal."

Tertegun saat melihat senyum dari kakaknya, Kyuubi pun mendengus kemudian. "Itu memang sudah seharusnya." ungkapnya, sok tak acuh.

"Aissh, dasar kamu ini," sahut Naruto, gemas.

Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya. Namun, kemudian—

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kyuubi kembali membuka suaranya, "dodol itu bukannya salah satu nama makanan dari negara di Asia tenggara, ya?" Pemuda tersebut teringat satu ucapan kakaknya yang sukses membingungkannya.

Sementara, Naruto hanya bisa meringis, miris.

.

.

.

Terkantuk-kantuk, gadis berambut pirang itu sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke alam mimpi. Dengan mata yang daya kekuatannya hampir setara dengan lampu lima _watt,_ dia menatap kumpulan bahan masakan yang berada di hadapannya.

" _Kaa-san_ ingin kamu membantu Ayame mengupas kulit kentang."

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing tidak jelas, permintaan bertajuk titah yang diucapakan sang ibu membuat gadis itu tak tahan untuk tidak menatap jeri. "Astaga, _Kaa-san ..._ yang benar saja?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa _Kaa-san_ berlaku sekejam ini pada Naru?"

"Huh?"

" _Kaa-san_ membangunkanku di pagi buta hanya untuk mengupas kentang?!" Naruto histeris. "Sungguh _Kaa-san_ begitu kejam," ungkapnya berlebihan.

 _Plak ..._

"AWW, _ITTAI ..._ ," teriaknya, kesakitan ketika kepalanya mendapat hadiah pukulan dari ibunya dengan sebuah teplon.

Berkacak pinggang, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang menatapnya galak. "Ini semua untuk persiapan acara nanti malam, Naru-chan. _Kaa-san_ memintamu untuk mengupas kentang, bukan memintamu menikahi seorang paman mesum. Jadi, jangan sembarangan mengatakan _kaa-san_ mu sendiri dengan sebutan kejam."

Naruto memanyunkan bibir. Tangannya bergerak aktif mengelus kepalanya.

"Sekarang kerjakan," Wanita itu meletakkan sekantong plastik besar kentang di pangkuan puteri ketiganya. "Bantu Ayame dengan benar. Karena _Kaa-san_ tidak akan segan-segan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang paman mesum, bila _Kaa-san_ tahu kau lari dari tanggung jawab."

Menatap penuh dendam pada kantong plastik berisi kentang yang berada dalam pangkuannya, Naruto pun dengan kasar meraih pisau khusus pengupas kulit di atas meja.

"Kakak yang mau dilamar, kenapa aku yang harus dibuat repot?" Gadis itu mendumel. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengupas kentang. Memanyunkan bibir, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok lain yang ada di hadapannya. "Bukankah _Kaa-san_ begitu kejam, Ayame _Nee-san?_ "

Hanya mengulas senyum, perempuan berusia duapuluh tahunan—yang sedari tadi fokus meracik bumbu— tersebut menatap Naruto penuh kasih. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

" _Nee-san,_ benar," Naruto ikut mengulas senyum, " _Kaa-san_ dan yang lain jauh lebih repot dari Naru. Ehehe ... hanya mengupas kentang bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kesibukan mereka."

"..."

" _Ne, Nee-san ...,_ " Gadis itu menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya, matanya menatap intens. "Apa Shion _Nee-chan_ akan melupakan Naru setelah menikah nanti?"

Lagi. Perempuan itu hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, tanpa suara.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," Naruto kembali mengulas senyumnya. Namun, senyum itu perlahan memudar dengan sendirinya. "Tapi, kenapa Naru tidak enak perasaan, ya?"

"..." Ayame menatapnya heran.

"Seperti akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak." Tubuhnya bergidik, ngeri. "Hiii~ aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merinding. Ada apa, ya?"

Hanya mendapati tatapan tidak mengerti, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menepiskan perasaan tidak nyaman dalam dirinya. Bersenandung pelan, gadis itu dengan perlahan mengupas satu per satu kentang di dalam plastik tersebut.

Sementara Ayame hanya tersenyum, maklum dengan tingkah antik puteri majikannya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Ramai. Kesan itu lah yang melekat dalam pemikiran. Tampak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan.

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Siswi SMA Negeri Konoha itu dengan jelas melihat deretan toko yang beraneka ragam. Pun dengan etalase berisi sesuatu yang memukau dirinya sebagai seorang gadis remaja.

Terengah, dia pun menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Berdiri diam di dekat orang-orang yang tampak mengerumuni sesuatu, rasa penasaran pun menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Mencoba mengurangi rasa penasarannya, dia akhirnya memilih bertanya pada seorang lelaki seumurannya yang baru saja memisahkan diri dari kerumunan.

"Ada pertunjukan drama opera sabun di sana," Lelaki itu menjawab, terkesan datar.

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri kalau penasaran," sarannya, dan kemudian berlalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata apa pun lagi.

Menghela napas, Naruto yang ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pun mengedikkan bahunya. Memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti dirinya, gadis itu kemudian mengarahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

.

"Kamu pikir, ini yang aku inginkan?"

Suara perempuan itu bercampur isak tertahan. Sementara, pria berparas rupawan di hadapannya hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku juga gak berharap ini terjadi. Tapi, setelah ini semua terjadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Perempuan itu menangis terisak.

Namun, hening yang menyambut isak tangisnya. Masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu, pria tersebut sama sekali tak melontarkan sepatah kata apa pun. Hanya hembusan napasnya yang terdengar.

Sama sekali tak mempedulikan berbagai macam tatapan penuh arti yang terarah kepadanya, semua seolah tampak transparan di matanya.

"Sa—"

"Kita sudah selesai," Akhirnya, pria itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya, meloloskan suara _baritone_ rendah yang sukses membuat kaum hawa menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Sempurna. Kesan itulah yang seolah melekat erat pada sosoknya. "Kau menjauhlah dari pandanganku."

"Sasuke-ku—"

"Uchiha, untukmu," titahnya penuh penekanan.

"...," Perempuan itu menggigit bibir. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan janin yang ada di dalam kandu—"

"Kau pikir, aku percaya?" berkata dan menatap sinis, pria itu sukses membuat perempuan di hadapannya terhenyak. "Tekankan dalam otak berlapis kepala merahmu, aku setitik pun belum pernah menyentuhmu."

Kemudian pria itu pun berlalu pergi—meninggalkan perempuan tersebut yang hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua mata indahnya.

.

Naruto menatap semua dalam diam. Kedua iris _sapphire_ -nya menatap tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu memang sudah sering menyaksikan adegan seperti itu. Namun, hanya di dalam layar kaca. Maka, ketika untuk pertama kalinya dirinya dihadapkan dengan kejadian tersebut secara nyata, gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu merasakan gejolak asing dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, dirinya seolah merasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Rasa takut yang sebelumnya tak pernah mampir dalam benaknya. Menggelengkan kepala, dia pun menghembuskan napasnya secara berat. Melirik jam tangan berwarna oranye yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, gadis itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya—bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

Namun, suara derap kaki disertai panggilan di belakangnya yang seolah mengarah kepada dirinya, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berbalik, Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

 _Tampan._

 _Mempesona._

 _Memukau._

 _Luar biasa._

Naruto seketika merasa tubuhnya terbang melayang.

 _Sosok itu …. Arjuna 'kah?_

"Kau menjatuhkan kartu pelajarmu."

Hanya terdiam, Naruto terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa kehilangan suaranya. Batinnya bergemuruh.

"Kubilang, kau menjatuhkan kartu pelajarmu."

Gelagapan. Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterpakuan pun dengan canggung meraih sodoran benda tipis tersebut.

" _A—arigatou ..., "_ ucapnya gelagapan, senyum canggung pun disunggingkannya. Namun, senyum tersebut perlahan memudar, ketika dengan tanpa memberikan tanggapan apa pun sosok ideal gadis itu pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan dirinya.

Menatap kartu pelajar yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya, Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak asyik," gumamnya, masam.

.

.

.

 _ **To be—bersambung ….**_

 **A/N.**

 _Hai, minna. Meta hadir dengan fict baru. Selama bulan puasa ini, izinkan Meta mempublish fict gender bender terlebih dahulu. Untuk fict_ _ **Raburetā**_ _sedang dalam masa penundaan dulu, ya._

 _Bahasanya Meta sengaja buat kayak gini. Semoga gak terkesan aneh._

 _Oh, iya, adakah yang ingin memberi hadiah untuk Meta yang baru saja akan menempuh je njang SMA? Semoga aja Meta bisa tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik. Aamiin.  
_

 _._

 _Salam santun,_

 _ **MetamorphoQueen**_

 _Di kamar baruku, 03 Juli 2015._


End file.
